Talk:Mini-Rasenshuriken
Category Why the Mini Rasenshuriken is categorized as Wind Release when it is used in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode? I mean, Naruto uses Nine-Tails chakra to form the Mini Rasenshuriken, right? :Its possible to turn any chakra into wind nature, Naruto already knows how to do it.--''Deva '' 02:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Read this--Cerez365™ 02:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Why wouldnt it be wind-release. The whole shuriken aspect comes from wind-release cutting atributes. Without wind, its just a rasengan, and if you would add another element it would be something completely different.--Cosmikaze (talk) 12:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :: It is Wind Release. You're getting caught up in the name of it. Just because something doesn't have Wind Release before the name of the technique, doesn't mean its not Wind Release. This technique is undoubtedly a wind technique, Naruto just didn't say "Wind Release: Mini-Rasenshuriken", he said "Mini-Rasenshuriken". Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) 13:47, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::If your talking to me your misunderstood what i was saying :) i know its wind release, i just asked the first guy, why he would think its not :) hence the "why wouldnt it" instead of "why isnt it"--Cosmikaze (talk) 15:55, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: Oh, then that's my bad. I misread your statements then. I apologize. Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) 16:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Amount can he make more than one at once? :We don't know. Sign your posts.-Cerez365™ 23:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Shurikenjutsu How is this a shurikenjutsu? (talk) 07:34, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I really hope you're kidding... Skitts (talk) 08:41, January 7, 2012 (UTC) There we go, that classification has been removed. :) Skitts (talk) 16:59, January 7, 2012 (UTC) really necessary... For this to have it's own article? Wouldn't it be better to make a sub-section with "variants" in the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken article?--Elveonora (talk) 17:09, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, an article for the minified version of a same technique is pointless. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 18:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::It was named. It is created differently and is composed of different chakra. It get's an article.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:17, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Now you mention it ... a mini chakra arms were used to create it, so I guess "_"--Elveonora (talk) 18:23, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Chakra arms and it's not a Wind Release but a Nine-Tails Release (ho ho ho).--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:26, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, to make it even more confusing :(--Elveonora (talk) 18:41, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :We should all know that every variant of the Rasengan Naruto uses, Kishimoto names. If the technique has a name it has to have an article, that's just how it is here. As for the tailed beast chakra arms since the "mini tailed beast chakra arms" weren't named separately nor the giant ones for that matter, it's lumped together under the fact that the arms can change size (not that they should have separate articles in the first place)--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:28, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I have totally missed that it was named at first, sorry for that.--Elveonora (talk) 21:45, August 17, 2012 (UTC) then we should just round all rasengan variants together then, no wait we should take all releated jutsu and just lop them all up into the same article. why pile them up together? they were named diferent, they dont look the exact same, theyr diferent yet related techniques whats the big deal? going by your logic then we should just pile fire release flame bullets and fire release great flame bullets together even though theyr related yet diferent. (talk) 23:25, August 17, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Calm down bro, I have missed the fact that it was named (read above) thus I found it unnecessary, because it appeared to me like: "Well, since Konohamaru has used even smaller Rasengan, we should have a separate page for Konohamaru's mini Rasengan" thing.--Elveonora (talk) 13:50, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Concept Excuse me, but this is what I found. The way that Naruto forms it, around his forefinger, is the same way in which one god in the Hindu trinity, Lord Mahavishnu, summons his "Sudarshana chakra" weapon. Can I put it in the trivia? (talk) 13:48, November 2, 2012 (UTC) It's interesting, but the way he forms it is a bit too generic to be considered linked I think. After all, Frieza from Dragonball Z also forms his Death Ball like that. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 14:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC) color trivia Shouldn't we mention that the animators decided to color it orange instead of light-blue?--Elveonora (talk) 13:55, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :No, it's light-blue as usual, check the image again. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 17:40, January 17, 2013 (UTC) You are right, my bad, poor my eyes T_T--Elveonora (talk) 18:37, January 17, 2013 (UTC) rank Since when is it S rank? I don't remember it even being stated, it wasn't, I'm sure.--Elveonora (talk) 17:34, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Because of the Rasenshuriken is classified as S-rank jutsu. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 17:40, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :: We don't add ranks unless they are given in the series or official material. Furthermore, techniques which fall under the category of kekkai genkai, hidden and tailed beast skill haven't been ranked so far. --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin'']] 17:55, January 17, 2013 (UTC) What Goblin said, AND we simply can't assume just because the big Rasenshuriken is S-rank, so should the mini one.--Elveonora (talk) 18:36, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Random user who had never edited before added it. For future reference, if a technique which has yet to receive a rank in a databook, and has not been mentioned in any other source to have a specific rank, revert the addition and report the user who added it as having added fake information. No point in making sections like this. Omnibender - Talk - 20:17, January 17, 2013 (UTC) You are right, will report and revert immediately. Just thought some of local editors agreed with the S rank since no action was taken--Elveonora (talk) 20:34, January 17, 2013 (UTC)